Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast
by BlackMidnightWhite
Summary: I'm Olivia "Liv" AnnaBella Walker. You probably know my sister, Maddie. When she came back, she told me all about her adventures in Ouran while we were putting up "Missing" posters for the last couple of weeks. I thought it was a tall tale to cover up what REALLY happened, but on October 3, I believed her. Rated T for foul language and suggested themes. *Sequel to TGWTNB* (HAITUS)
1. Chapter 1: SHE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!

**~ BIG ANNOUCEMENT ~**

 **Hey everyones! I'm posting the OFFICIAL SEQUEL to The Girl with the Notebook EARLY because why not? Multitasking makes things faster. There are SIX FANFICS in The Girl with the Notebook series, all that will be linked at the end of each fanfic. After events of The Girl with the Notebook, there will be a follow-up AND POVs from The Hostesses Club (more about that later), THEN this happens, and ANOTHER follow-up for this, AND a PREQUEL BEFORE ALL OF THIS HAPPENED. IF YOU'RE READING THIS AFTER I POSTED ALL THE FANFICS, DON'T READ THE PREQUEL FIRST. I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THE PREQUEL FIRST. YOU WILL BE CONFUZZLED, BUT IF YOU READ ANY OF THE FIVE OTHER ONES FIRST, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING EVENTUALLY, EVEN IF YOU STARTED WITH THIS ONE, EXCEPT YOU LEARN THINGS SLOWER. I SUGGEST READING THEM IN ORDER. Intro out of the way, and onto the disclaimers and warnings! Hope you enjoy this!~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own FMA or else Edward (3) would've been at least an inch taller at the beginning of the manga/anime.**

 **WARNING: Foul (not chicken) language and some pop-culture references that may shock you. See, Japan's already tramatized from watching someone twerk. ( if you don't watch Hetalia, you won't, and EVER, get this reference. :P)**

~3rd Person POV~

" The dislocated figures dance through my head~" The earthy copper brown-skinned girl sang, striking an amazing chord on the electric guitar.

" Screaming at me as I curl up in my bed~" The cornflower lilac blue-haired girl adjusted her mike, then continued playing the drums.

" But I don't care, 'cause I'm me, the best I could be~" The grey-eyed girl cued the signal for the big finale, giving a nod to each of them.

" And I'm perfect, just the way I am~" All three sang together in perfect harmony, playing the last few notes, and the drums gave a big rumble when the last note was played. The girls looked at each other and started to smile, which turned into grins.

"WHOO! WE MOTHERFUCKIN DID IT!" The blue-haired girl said, high-fiving both of her friends.

" RISSA, LANGUAGE! But still, WE ARE GOING TO SPLIT THAT $5,000 PRIZE 'CAUSE WE'LL ROCK THE PLACE!" The unusual colored-eyed girl scolded, but Rissa didn't seem to put up a fight this time.

"LIVVY, RISSY! WE. ARE. GOING. TO. BE. RICH!" The brown-skinned girl cheered, dragging her friends in a circle, linking arms as they skipped in the circle they made like little flower girls.

" Amy, Rissa, I can't come tomorrow. I have have aikido (1) practice tomorrow from 3 to 6. I might be able to make it for an hour before if I'm lucky, but other than that you guys will have to do it on your own." Liv brought down the the cheery atmosphere with her news, and the garage was silent for a moment or two, but Rissa spoke up.

" Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait. Hold the fuckin mayo tuna sandwich. You, you are saying that you can't come because of practice? You said that YOUR FOSTER MOM CANCELED THIS MONTH'S PRACTICE!" Rissa fumed, and Amy tried to calm her down.

" I lied, okay?! I MADE UP THOSE DAYS I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS, STAYING FOR AN EXTRA HOUR, BUT THEY, NOT ME, SAID THAT I CAN'T KEEP ON DOING THAT SO I HAVE TO RESUME MY MOTHERFUCKING SCHEDULE TOMORROW!" Tears began to form in the corners of Rissa's and Amy's eyes.

" I thought we are a team. THE ULTIMATE DREAM TEAM. But now, I should replace the "are" with a "WERE." Liv got pissed real fast. She tried to bottle up her anger, but she couldn't anymore. Liv lunged toward Rissa and pinned her down, while Amy tried to pry apart her friends. Amy began crying, trying to get the words out of her throat.

" S-STOP! I-I-I CA-CAN'T T-TAKE TH-THIS ANYMORE! EVERY TIME YOU GUYS FIGHT, IT PAINS ME TO SEE THAT YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING OVER EVERY LITTLE THING! I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Amy broke down and started sobbing, and Liv and Rissa looked surprised, since their friend rarely ever cusses. Rissa tried to each out to the sobbing girl, but she slapped her hand away. Amy got up and began cleaning her guitar, wiping any tear that got onto her guitar, decorated with the color pink and yellow flowers around the base.

" Um, Amy?" Amy was still sobbing but responded with a weak "yeah."

" To make up for this we could, you know, get a buddy for "Sunny." Sunny, the name given by Amy for her guitar, brought back some memories.

 _~Amy's Flashback: 7 years ago~_

 _" Big Bwothew Cal, watcha doin?" An eight-year old Amy, still with a lisp, asked her older brother, who was 15 at the time._

 _" Making a guitar. Say, why don't ya help me?" Amy nodded eagerly, and stepped closer to the person she always looked up to._

 _" Yep! Wat will I do? Kawate chop wood? Glue things togethew?" She jumped up and down, then tugging Calvin's pants._

 _" Hmm? I know the exact job. You'll paint the areas what ever colors you like, but it has to be the exact areas I tell you to paint or else the layers of paint will get in the way of the strings. Understood?"_

 _" Aye aye Captain!" Amy saluted him and she went to get paint, and her brother saluted him back, too._

 _~Few Weeks Later into the Flashback~_

 _" The guitaw is almost done, Big Bwothew Cal!" Amy cheered and smiled with glee, as Calvin picked her up and spun her around._

 _" You're right! all we need is some more paint to touch up and tune this baby up! Hey, what should we name it?" Amy looked confused, and danced round in a circle._

 _" Guitaws have names? Like us?"_

 _"Yep! Like us! Also rocks, cars, basically anything!"_

 _" Oh yeah! I wemembew tat Nalia called hew scab Bobby!" She clapped her hands with joy as Calvin went to pick up the nearly finished guitar._

 _" Amy Bamy, do you have a name for this wonderful creation?"_

 _" Yep! Sunny! It weminds me of spwing and summew with the flowews!" She touched the base with two fingers, then clapped, grinning at the same time._

 _" That's the perfect name! Hey, I'm going to drive to Stevie's to see if she has any paint. Be right back before you can say "snickerdoodle!" He put the guitar in its case, then headed out. He turned around, waved at Amy and grinned._

 _" Be a good girl, Ams! Tell Mommy that I'll be at Stevie's! When we finish the guitar I'll treat you to Dave & Buster's!" He headed toward to black Honda, opening the door to the passenger seat, putting the case on the seat. Amy ran towards her brother and hugged his legs._

 _" Big Bwothew Cal! Be safe, okay? I want fwied chicken when you get back!" He patted his sister's head and closed the door. Cal began to drive away. Only just on the freeway he crashed with a chain of cars, dying in the process. The police managed to get the guitar, only burnt at the_ tips. _Amy swore to finish the guitar and cherish it forever._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

" Amy? Amy? HELLO?" Amy began to chuckle, and finished Rissa's sentence.

"It's me. I've been wondering all these years if you would like to meet. **(Plot Twist: the girls are actually voices in Adele's head.)** Yeah, I would like to make another guitar. Hey, after the competition we could make a guitar, and keep it in the study, where Cal's room used to be." She smiled and dried off her tears, while Rissa grinned and gave a double thumbs-up and Liv nodded while closing her guitar case.

" HELL YEAH! It's gonna be AMAZESAUCE!"

" HEY! LANGUAGE! But I agree with this sailor that swears more than, well, you-know-who." She smirked while Rissa groaned and Amy laughed. Amy then put on her " Oooo mah gawd that is scarier than Kim Kardashian's butt" face.

"Why do you have to mention that guy in EVERYTHING we do?!"

" Shut up, Rissa. This is a good chance to embarrass MOM here. Now tell me, is THIS GUY taller OR SHORTER than you?" Liv started to get sweaty and nervous, like one of those murderers in NCIS.

" ANSWER ME, OTAKU (2)!"

" He's OBVIOUSLY TALLER THAN ME! EVERYONE'S TALLER THAN ME! I'M FRICKING FOUR FEET SEVEN **(that's mine, the author's, actual height. RIP growth spurt.)**!"

" Oh yeah? By HOW MUCH?"

"Um, four inches?"

" HA! YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU WERE, AND STILL ARE, SHORT!" Liv began cursing at them, using lines from FMA.

" IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD! I'M STILL GROWING, IT'S JUST THAT MY GROWTH SPURT DIDN'T COME YET!"

" Wow, same temper. Hey, have you tried drinking milk?"

"MILK IS AWFUL! I'M ONLY OKAY WITH SOY MILK BECAUSE IT TASTES BETTER AND IT DOESN'T COME FROM AN ALIEN THING THAT HAS HORNS AND UDDERS THAT LOOK WEIRD! WHO EVEN MOTHERFUCKING DECIDED TO MILK A COW? HE'S LIKE, "OH, I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS IF I TOUCH THAT COW'S WEIRD THING." THAT GUY'S STUPID! NO HE'S A CUNT! A MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!"

" Next question. what kind of braid does he usually wear: waterfall, french, Elsa, or double?"

"WHAT DOES THIS QUESTION HAVE TO DO WITH MILK?!"

"ANSWER. MY. FUDGING. QUESTION."

"None of those braids. He doesn't have time to do the Elsa braid, not enough hair for double and french, and I don't think that he knows how to do a waterfall braid. It's obviously just a regular braid, weaving in and out, and only takes several minutes to do."

"Mhmm. Only his girlfriend would know that." Liv blushed a crimson red and tried to punch "Detective A," but Rissa held her back.

"I AM NOT HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! EVEN THOUGH HE'S HOT, I STAND NO CHANCE! NO CHANCE!" Liv put her hands over her mouth,embarrassed by what she said.

" What color is his hair and eyes?"

" Goldenrod yellow for hair, and a couple shades darker than that for the eyes." Liv mumbled through the sentence, shuffling her feet as she is being interrogated.

" Repeat that, please. I didn't hear you."

"Goldenrod yellow for hair, and a couple shades darker than that FOR THE EYES!" Amy took note of that, then proceeded with the process that they always did to Liv to torture her.

" Mkay. Final question: what's his name?" Liv dreaded this question for so long, so she decided not to give in.

"Ed-Edwar- THE HANDSOME, MOST TALLEST, MOST KIND-HEARTED GUY EDWARD ELRIC!~" Liv gave in, and Rissa and Amy were laughing, rolling around the dirty garage floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE GOT HER TO SAY IT IN LESS THAN 3 MINUTES RECORD TIME!"

"DAMN RIGHT! EVEN THOUGH I HATE HER FOR MENTIONING ELRIC IN EVERYTHING, SEEING AND HEARING HER DO HER I LOVE HIM DANCE AND SAYING IT LIKE THAT IS WORTH IT!" Liv fumed, but her face slowly pulled into a grin and she started chuckling. After several minutes, Liv's foster mom came down, interrupting the girls' laughing fun time.

" Girls! Liv, your foster dad needs to use the garage for Game Night! You girls need to evacuate the area in 10 minutes, chop chop! Marissa! Your cousin's going to be here any minute now with the truck, so get cleaned up! Amy, you left your backpack in the dining room along with your headphones, so get it NOW!" She clapped her hands in a a-b-a-b-b pattern, then separated the girls from the floor. She figured the girls didn't listen to her talk, so she turned into Izumi Curtis.

"OLIVIA ANNABELLA WALKER-FEROS! EVACUATE YOUR ARMY FROM THE BATTLEFIELD NOW! THE DAD BOD ARMY IS GOING TO SABATAGE THE AREA SO GET READY TO SHUFFLE TO THE NEXT AREA! MARISSA FELICITY CASHE! CLEAN UP AND MOVE YOUR TANK SOMEWHERE ELSE BEFORE LT. JENNI COMES TO GET YOU! AMY JAQUELIN MARTINEZ! YOU LEFT MEDICAL SUPPLIES AND CODING MATERIAL UP AT THE ENEMY'S SCAVENGER CAMPS, SO GET IT BEFORE THEY GET THE BENEFICIAL SUPPLIES! THE ARMY OF OTAKUS, GET YOUR ASSES AND ASSETS TO DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO BEFORE, I, A MERCENARY, RAGE BECAUSE OF YOUR ARMY NOT PAYING ME WITH CLEAN BOOTS! **(Translation: do what I tell you to do in 10 minutes or else you have to chop a stack of firewood we don't really need.)** "

" YES YOUR ROYAL MERCENARY CLARE ANNE FEROS! YES SIR!" The girls chimed, saluting in a straight line.

" WHAT'S THE MOTTO OF THE OTAKU ARMY?"

"MEW MEW STYLE, MEW MEW GRACE, MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE (3)! Nya~" **(my friend and I created a handshake for that)**

"GOOD! YOU SHALL START!" She took out a timer and in 8 minutes, 57 seconds, the girls got their shit together, lining up in an orderly fashioned line. Clare, still role-playing paced around the line, nodding at each girl.

"Good, good, good. Any questions?" Amy raised her hand, and Mrs. Feros eyed her, nodding as Amy began to speak.

" What's the date today?"

"Your reason?"

"To see how many more practice days we have til the competition, how many more days til Livvy's aikido state championship tornament-"

"Fair enough. The date for today is October 3 of 2016. Almost a year when the child care services handed us two otaku freaks; Olivia and Madison, when the authorities found out about Heather abusing her children and taking drugs. Huh. It seems pathetic now thinking about it." A loud "BEEP!" from a Dodge truck interrupted their awkward silence.

" Oh, um, Marissa! I think Jenni's here! Need help carrying your drum set over?"

"No thanks! You've done enough, Mrs. Feros! You're like the mom I never had!" Jenni jumped out to help carry the main part of the drum set while Rissa carried the two sides that came with it.

"Hey, Mrs. Feros! Thanks so much for looking after this little rebel here!" Jenni has a slight Turkish accent, but managed to pronounce her Rs not like Vs.

"Chill with the thanks! I'm happy to be my teenage self again with them around!" Rissa and Jenni tied down the drum set together, then headed in the truck. With Michael Jackson blasting from the truck, Jenni rolled down both windows and waved to Amy, Liv, and Clare, along with Rissa, as they headed out the driveway. Not much longer, Amy's dad,who reminded Liv of Maes Hughes, came in his silver BMW.

"How's my wittle Amy-Bamy smoochy-spamy?"

"DAD! I TOLD YOU, STOP WITH THE BABY TALK! I'M NOT FIVE!"

"But you are in the picture I keep in my wallet! See, Mrs. Feros and Liv! Isn't she the cutest thing? Aww, I remember her walking up to me saying "when I'm older, I'll marry you!" She's soooo kute!~" Clare and Liv rolled their eyes **(what? Clare is one of those "cool moms.")** while Amy ignored her dad and opened the car door.

" Dad! Stop showing random people pictures of me when I was a kid! It's personal stuff!"

" But they're your friend and her mom! And these pictures aren't personal! I've show the lady that works at StarBucks, a woman with her mom browsing Old Navy-"

"Dad, just get the car ready. Please."

"Anything for my sweet pea!~" He skipped to the car and turned it on. Amy got in and slammed the car door. Liv and Clare watched them drive off.

 _~1st Person POV: Liv~_

"Clar-ur, Mom?" She looked down so we could talk, literally face-to-face. Clare looked pained, but happy.

"You can still call me Clare, like how I still call you Olivia. I know you're still adjusting, but please try to make the most out of this, okay?" I nodded and whispered an almost silent "mkay."

" So, Clare, do you think what my sister said was true? About being in an anime she most favorably loves?" She frowned at the taboo question, then opened her mouth. My foster mom looked like one of those kois (4) we have in our man-made pond in the backyard.

" I believe her, but it sounds like a fib. She seems like the type that would only lie to protect, but she told the story in detail, and it was almost believable, until you realize she's talking about AN ANIME." She smirked, then lightly punched my in the shoulder.

" Come on. We have to get back unless you want to see Ahmal and his gang forcing you to play Monopoly: Poker Style being your future." I made a weak smile, then realized Maddie didn't come home for the last few days.

"Hey, Clare! Where do you think Maddie is?" She turned around, then continued to ascend the stairs. I followed her, closing the garage door and turning off the lights while doing so.

" I'm sure she's fine! She might be at Chase's dorm!" Clare responded with unsureness in her voice. She's lying, but I don't want to dig a deeper hole around her, ya know?

"Charlie. Charleston William Walker. Not Chase."

"Sorry. I rarely see your brother so I'm not used to saying his name. So! Tonight I'm making something special in honor of FMA! After dinner, let's marathon all the Brotherhood episodes, okay?" Fudge yes! I'm sooooo glad my foster mom is an otaku! I grinned and raced her up the stairs. I won, since she was too distracted reciting the recipes.

" Ha! I finally beaten your stupid little ass!" Clare's mouth slowly curved into a grin, and she began to chuckle. Uh oh. I think I unleashed a different side of her: Sunako mode (5).

"Hue hue hue...That's not how you speak to your elders..Lemme wash your dirty mouth out!" I know this was a game, but she is scary while doing this! Like if Ugly Betty and Buck-Tooth Billy had a kid kind of scary. I could only think of one thing: RUN. I ran to the first door I saw, and locked it. I didn't need to turn on the lights to figure out that this is Maddie's room: plastered with posters and figurines Clare bought us as a welcoming gift when we moved here, I turned on her small Beezelef (6) nightlight, which gave enough light for me to see, but is still a bit dim.

"Huehuehue...Time to snoop around her notebooks!" I smiled evilly as scooched toward the multiple stacks of books that are taller than me. I sorted out the ones I've read already, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Ranma 1/2...AHA! The one I've been looking for! Her FullMetal Alchemist notebook! Even though I've read it like about ten times, it's still my favorite, like how Maddie is smitten with the Ouran notebook because of those ginger twins, especially the older one. I take in each page with awe, still amazed by how much she pays attention to anime much more than reality. I can't blame her, though; we've been through a lot, thick and tin, but mostly thick, and anime made us laugh through the darkest times. I smiled at the good times we had. Enough about that. I turned to the page with the profile, some fan art, and quotes from, uh, EDO-KUN!~ Shit. Fangirl mode needs to be shut down. Whoa, I'm still amazed at how she got all the details on his automail **(she draws extra stuff to make it look detailed, w/ no reference picture. the secret's OUT.)** , his hair to be more on fleek than England's eyebrows (7). Hey, I know! I'll use her pencil to draw a transmutation circle! She wouldn't notice! All I have to do is draw it, be satisfied, and erase it! Easy peasy lemony squeezy! I grabbed her pencil, then checked outside if Clare was still prowling around. It seems that she was making dinner. I unlocked the door, and left it ajar so a bit of light's coming through. Good. I gripped the pencil and began to draw the outline. Then the little triangles inside it. I finished it, but the circle looked more like an oval, the triangles not aligned, and the symbol in the middle was lop sided. I began forming tears. Why can't I be as pretty as Maddie?! I'm not even an A cup and she's rocking some developing B cup! Why do I have to look like 100% Chinese?! She looks mixed while Charlie looks like Dad! Why do I have to look like our fudging Grandmother that abandoned this family because of Dad?! Why do I have to remind this family of our problems that should be in a soap opera?! Why-

"The actual fudge okra." I didn't use a blue-colored pencil to draw the transmutation circle! Did I? Well, it's starting to glow a cyan blue like some Harry Potter stuff. This isn't good. No bueno (8). No bueno at all. Is this what I get for being imperfect?! Is this-Whoa. Just like Maddie described it. Like you took some real mad cocaine and saw a million tie-dyed shirts, and you can't move. Did an assassin our FORMER mom hired come to get me? To steal me back? Did-

And great. I blacked out.

 _~God knows how long timeskip brought to you by Titan: a condom brand suggested by Edo-Kun~ (9)_

"Where in hell's bells am I?" (10) I looked around. Good. I haven't lost any of my limbs yet. I am supposably in an alleyway with some boxes and a care package? For me? I read the note on the package first, seeming that I didn't lose my common sense. It said:

 _Dear Liv,_

 _you probably don't know who I am, but I reached you just in the nick of time, sending you a care package. I'm from another dimension from yours. you could even say that I live in a FICTIONAL WORLD. hehe, let's get on with the news. in the box, you'll find the following:_

 _two cutlass daggers, both w/ Philosopher's Stones_

 _a red and white outfit w/ two red bows and black leggings_ **(basically fanfic's cover image.)**

 _unlimited shrikens_ (11)

 _a belt w/ cool stuff and some cenz_

 _a red and white choker as decor_

 _a white cat mask decorated with red lines_ **(COVER IMAGE.)**

 _and all your belongings in your pockets. I know you are skilled in aikido and gymastics, so use your skills to your benefits. you can perform alchemy without a circle, so yes, you can create unlimited Wi-Fi where ever you go. here's my mission for you: you have exactly 4 days to save Hughes from being killed. stay in the shadows and practice fighting. a great way is to save the civilians of Amestris, like stopping a girl getting raped, bank robbery, etc. but keep a low profile until you save Hughes, if Hughes will even be under the name "White Cat." wear that mask at all times an wear that outfit too. after you save Hughes, and I'm hoping you'll be successful, you choose your own path. I'm not solving your shit all the time. and yes, you ARE in FMA. it's exactly what happened to Maddie. you'll survive, I'm sure of it. but if you die, then well, good riddance to you! just kidding. but remember, the only way to get out of the hellhole is to achieve a happy ending. I hope you do so._

 _Sincerely,_

 _\- d. a. w._

Who the fudge was messing with me?! At least he's not hostile. But think about it: being a badass real life superhero, saving an important man's life, ahh! That's not a bad deal. So I'll take it! I carried the box over to a secluded area of a different alleyway. I opened the box, then found the outfit smushed in between the two cutlass daggers.I took the outfit, along with the two red bows and the leather belt that's like Batman's utility belt and Doremon's bottomless pouch (12). I quickly changed into the outfit, aware that some creepos may be spying on me. I tied my medium-length hair into pigtails, then equipped all the other things in the box. I put on the mask and kept the note, but I left the box in that same alleyway.

" Fudge yeah! This outfit is cute, but comfortable to fight in!" I walked towards the nearest ladder and climbed it. On the rooftop, I put on the mask, smirking while I do so. Training?! That weird message dude with the care package thinks I need training?! Ha! AlL I need is practice some eye-hand coordination, make myself known to the military, save proud papa, reveal myself to the military but not to the public, and become a mercenary/assassin for them! Easy peasy lemony squeezy! Gosh a weenie, I really need to stop with that kind of stuff. I crouched down, looking down on all the people going-about in their lives. I grinned under the mask, thinking : Everyone's that's watching, this is the girl that will save your beloved anime character. This is the girl that will change history.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Whew! Finally got shit done on time! Happy early Christmas to you guys! I have presents disguised as links after this awful Author's Note!~ One is an FMA Christmas Carol Album made by a FABULOUS FANFIC WRITER! Another is the 1ST FANFIC to this series. That's right! This series will contain 6 FANFICS, including a PREQUEL, 2 FOLLOW-UPS, a SEQUEL, the MAIN STORY, AND ONE THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE PLOT BUT COULD BE A REALLY GOOD SIDE STORY! After this chapter, I'll post my OCs profiles to give a little more background to where they stand today. Before my " I-wanna-write-more-a meter" is drained, onto the TRANSLATIONS AND THE LINKS! DON'T FORGET TO R &R AND COMMENT ON MY MISTAKES! **

**~Links~**

 *** The Girl with the Notebook*: s/11345636/1/The-Girl-with-the-Notebook**

 ***Christmas Carols from the FMA Cast*: s/5555493/1/Christmas-Carols-from-the-FMA-Cast**

Translations:

aikido (1)- a form of martial arts practiced in Japan; i.e. got idea from Kaichou wa Maid Sama b/c Misaki does that

otaku (2)- someone obssessed w/ a certain type of catagory of anything; nowadays mostly directed towards anime/manga; i.e. me

Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face! Nya~ (3)- what Ichigo/Zoey says after she transforms in Tokyo Mew Mew; i.e. my first anime

koi (4)- a type of fish; usually seen in restaurants' tanks and ponds in gardens; i.e. Koi from Fish Hooks

Sunako Mode (5)- something I made up based on Sunako Nakahara from The Wallflower

Beelezef (6)- Nekowaza's hand puppet in Ouran High School Host Club

England's eyebrows (7)- reference to Hetalia; if you watch show, you know his eyebrows are thick, but ON FLEEK~

No bueno (8)- same thing as no sirree

~God knows how long timeskip brought to you by Titan: a condom brand suggested by Edo-Kun~ (9)- reference to "Ask an anime character Panel" in Kawaii-Kon; i.e. I watched footage of it on Youtube b/c I have no money

"Where in hell's bells am I?" (10)- line used in The Girl with the Notebook when Maddie first arrived in Ouran High School Host Club

shrikens (11)- ninja stars used in Naruto

Doremon's bottomless punch (12)- the weird cat alien's pouch; usually filled w/ lots of doors and weird inventions; i.e. my childhood after Pokemon

 **-That's it for now! Remember to R &R and comment on my mistakes! You do not need an account to do so! This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. Bye!~**


	2. OCs Profiles

**Hey guys! I'm posting the profiles for my OCs (and there are a lot) because it would make the story much easier to understand once you read it, but I'm not putting too much since I could spoil the main plot! I hope you guys enjoy! Not like you guys would read it anyway...**

Olivia AnnaBella Walker-Feros

Age: 14; later 15 as fanfic progresses

Nicknames: Liv, Livvy, Olive, shorty, shortstock, anything that has to do with her height

Height: four feet seven

Born: January 25

Traits:

-Stubborn (level 9)

-Athletic (level 10)

-Hot-Headed (level 9)

-Natural Cook (level 8)

-Animal Lover (level 9)

Hobbies: aikido, singing, watching anime, reading manga

Likes: gold, pop, root beer, lamb chops, Paprika

Dislikes: black, country, milk, frog legs, When the Wind Rises

(black hair; grey eyes)

Background: sister to Maddie; always stands in Maddie's shadow; mom put in jail, then authorities gave them foster parents; foster parents want to adopt, but can't because of Code 369; now on adventure in FMA

Ethnicity: Caucasian, but got looks from her Chinese grandmother, so look 90% asian, 10% caucasian; sister looks mixed, while brother looks caucasian

Amy Jaquelin Martinez

Age: 14

Nicknames: Amy Bamy, Amy Linjaque, Martini, hot cocoa

Height: five feet three

Born: June 15

Traits:

-Animal Lover (level 10)

-Absent-Minded (level 8)

-Sensitive (level 8)

-Loves the Outdoors (level 8)

-Green Thumb (level 7)

Hobbies: gardening, hiking, karaoke, shopping

Likes:cyan, bubblegum pop,coke, fries, Conqueror of Shamballa

Dislikes: grey, rock, orange juice, fruit cups, Perfect Blue

(brown hair w/ cyan streaks; hazel eyes)

Background: has 4 brothers; is an atheist; because of being atheist, mom neglects her and prays for a new daughter everyday;dad starts taking care of her; divorces her mom and becomes single dad; Calvin, her brother, dies in car accident when she was 7/8; swears to carry on his legend

Ethnicity: Portorgreekean; mom is Portorekean, dad is Greek/Caucasian; looks 40% Portorekean, 60% Greek; has dark skin due to being in the sun too much and mom's ethnicity

Marissa Felicity Cashe

Age: 15

Nicknames: Rissa, Felix, Mari, Johnny Cash, rebel Cashe

Height: five feet two

Born: October 13

Traits:

-Rebellious (level 9)

-Animal Lover (level 9)

-Natural Cook (level 7)

-Gloomy (level 6)

-Artistic (level 8)

Hobbies: gong to arcades, singing, drawing,hiking

Likes: green,pop,apple cider,fried chicken,Spirited Away

Dislikes: white,dubstep,water,potato salad,One Piece Movie 5

(blue hair;green eyes)

Background: is lesbian;shunned by her whole family except cousin Jenni;been on the run many times to escape horrible mom; dad does nothing about it because always on business trips;tried committing suicide twice;Amy and Liv helped her through tough times

Ethnicity: Caucasian, but ancestors of Japanese desent

Clare Anne Feros (maiden name: White)

Age: not gonna tell you. she's sensitive about her age. but, she's pretty young. her fake age she always uses is 19. now,because of Maddie, Liv, and Charlie, she just pretends to be their sister/friend.

Nicknames: Mercenary, Izumi Curtis, Teacher, Mrs. Otaku

Height: not gonna tell you either. why would i?!

Born: August 4

Traits:

-Good Sense of Humor (level 9)

-Natural Cook (level 8)

-Animal Lover (level 10)

-Computer Whiz (level 9)

-Artistic (level 8)

Hobbies: watching anime,reading manga,making original cooking recipes based off of animes/mangas,cosplaying

Likes: yellow,pop,flavored water,acai bowls,Hetalia: Paint It, White!

Dislikes: black,heavy metal,beer,steak,One Piece Movie 7

Background:used to be orphan;Beth and Will White took her in;got bullied in middle school;used anime/manga to escape reality;graduates college w/ an art major;marries Karian Fero;adopts Maddie, Liv, and CHarlie 4 years into marriage

Ethnicity: Caucasian/Latino; don't know if mom or dad was Latino or Caucasian

Twilight

Age: 2~3 years

Nicknames: Twillie,Black Kitty,Big Kitty,Good Boy (later corrected by Hawkeye), Luna (from Sailor Moon; sadly no cresent shaped scar that give girls magical powers)

Height: do we really care about that?!

Born: nobody knows. nobody cares.

Traits:

-Adventurous (level 8)

-Loyal (level 10)

-Stubborn (level 8)

-Couch Potato (level 7)

-Loner (level 9; until Liv comes around and makes her a level 6)

Hobbies: exploring,catching small animals,teasing pound owners,making deals w/ other animals (i.e. other cats, certain birds, dogs)

Likes: black,sewage water,small mice,countryside

Dislikes: yellow,warm milk,slimy lizards,busy cities

Background: abandoned by owner when just kitten; on the run w/ mom and 5 siblings; 3 siblings didn't make through Briggs' blizzards and Loire's deserts; finally settled in Central w/ mom, 2 siblings, and 4 adopted cats; mom dies of being to close to Hommoculus' underground lair while hunting for food; 4 adopted cats wandered off while others slept; one sibling dies of starvation; her only sibling abandoned Twilight for being "too weak"

Ethnicity: no one knows. but who cares?! some say look like american shorthair, others russian blue. but it's a mystery to be solved...

 **~Author's Note~**

 **I think that's all the OCs for now, but if I have any other ones in the future, then I'll be sure to do a profile for them! this should cover their background info and stuff for now. until then, the author lady bids you ado!~ This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. Bye!~**


	3. Little Einsteins kick some asses!

**~Annoucement~  
Sorry if ANYTHING is TOOOO rushed in this fanfic! I'll TRY to fill in any details through a Q&A if you guys want me to. If not, MAYBE AFTER I finish writing this fanfic I MIGHT REWRITE IT. Not so sure yet, though. :P I hope you guys enjoy it so far and if there are ANY questions, I'll be GLAD to answer them through Q&As IF you send them to me through PM or COMMENTS/REVIEWS. Without further ado, DISCLAIMER AND WARNING!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or else...um, this fanfic wouldn't have been written, I guess?**

 **Warning: FOUL LANGUAGE AND SOME MATURE THEMES. Also, POP CULTURE REFERENCES!~ No, seriously, pop culture can SCAR someone FOREVER. Pun intended, though. :P**

~Clare's POV~

"Let's see...broccoli and cheese quiche...Huh?!" I heard Olivia scream Bloody Mary from Maddie's room. I turned around, seeing a bright, cyan light from the door. I stopped making dinner and ran up the stairs, with a knife in hand just in case someone broke in, of course. I opened the door slowly, ready to strike any attackers. The light died down as I entered the room. I turned on Maddie's coral lamp and saw notebooks scattered across the left side of her bed. I loosened the grip on the knife, setting it down by her nightstand. I decided to snoop around, trying to look for clues and stuff. Huehuehue...I can FINALLY find out what my children, ahem, sorry, my FOSTER children are doing behind closed doors! I flipped through each notebook carefully, in case if there are any hidden messages. In Maddie's FullMetal Alchemist notebook, on Edward Elric's profile, I saw a weird, lopsided transmutation circle with a teardrop in the middle. I sighed. She did it too, huh? Olivia would've found out sooner or later. I just hope that she doesn't stay in there for too long, though. Get stuck there for more that 10 years and you can NEVER escape. I organized Maddie's notebooks, then excited the room. I have to stay in the room for the time being, to keep a lookout if she comes back. I sighed and went back to making the quiche.

~Liv's POV~

"Ummm...Huh...HA! I FINALLY MADE UNLIMITED WI-FI! THAT DAMN GUY DIDN'T WRITE ANY RECIPES AND IT TOOK ME OVER 500 TRIES, BUT I DID IT!" I did my happy dance, skipping from one puddle to another. I stopped after I got tired of playing, and decided to try to call Clare or something. Maybe she would be able to answer, even though our long-distance plan doesn't cover THIS type of long distance. I tapped the phone icon, then the one with a "KEEP CALM AND WATCH ANIME" poster. I held it a few centimeters away from my ears, and after 4 rings, I heard a familiar "Hello? This is Clare Feros speaking." I laughed quietly, saying "Hi, Clare."

"I-Is...Is this Olivia speaking?" Clare sound like she was going to cry more than Ahmal when he watches Telenovela.

"Who else would it be, Mrs. Otaku?" I smirked, and then Clare screamed through the phone like she saw Kim Kardashian twerking. Good thing the phone is far away from my ears.

"HAHAHAHA! It-It's...It's REALLY YOU! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A DAY! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK IT IS FOR ME TO LIE TO YOUR DAD?! HAHAHAHA! OH MAN!" Wait. She already knew I was gone?! Oh well, she would've found out sooner or later. Wait...?! WHY IS SHE NOT FREAKED OUT ABOUT THIS?!

"Why are you not freaked out about this?" She stopped laughing as soon as I finished my question of the day. A few silent moments past, and I think 500 babies were produced by Mustang during those awkward silences. Yep. I can hear them crying, "Ahh! Mom! Dad's a womanizer! Help me! I rather be Truth's baby than THAT guy's son/daughter! Wahh!" Yep. HEAR EM PREACH. HEAR EM PREACH TO THE LORD.

"Well...Um...Because...Madison does that all the time?" Clare said it with a "duh" voice, but I know she's lying. I didn't even BOTHER asking any more questions and start answering hers.

"Where are you? Are you hurt? What 'goods' do you have on you? Whe-" I cut her off, since she is 10 TIMES worse at interrogating BECAUSE she asks a lot of questions like she's playing the MOST EXTREME VERSION OF 20 QUESTIONS.

"I can't answer the first question, but...I can answer the others. I'm not hurt, and I have my small backpack with me, a change of clothes, some weapons to defend myself, and a bunch of crap, i.e. my phone and stuff."

"Why can't you answer my first question, hmm?"

"I just can't. When I come back, I'll explain it to you. If I can."

"Okay, I'll call you every 2 weeks. Bye."

"Um..Bye..." I heard her hang up, and I felt guilty about not telling her the truth. I sighed and decided to work on getting unlimited battery life for my phone. I got some chalk out and started to draw. I have 4 more days til Hughes dies and 3 more days to make myself known to the military.

 **~ TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY EVERY ANIME ENDING:** _"I saved the world by using the power of friendship and now I got laid...TWICE!"_

" Fudgeeee...Okra...Spaghetti...HAHUDHUHOID! I FINALLY DID IT! AFTER HOW MANY HOURS! HA! Oh..The sun is setting...Oh well! Time to prowl around and fight off crime!" I put my phone in my backpack, put on my cat mask, and leaped to the nearest ladder, jumping from building to building, building up speed and stamina while killing time and searching for any crime to fight. This is more boring than listening to Donald Trump insulting any other races that isn't Caucasian...Yawn. even my conscience is yawning. But...Leaping is pretty fun. I got something to entertain myself with! At every crime scene I'll use chalk to draw a cat, hence my superhero identity "White Cat." What? I didn't bother to change it because I couldn't think of any other name! Snow Kitty? Catwoman? No, that's copyrighted...See?! Wait..I know a song to sing!

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocketship, zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins!" I sang to myself softly so no one can hear.

"Climb aboard, get ready to explore, there's sooooo-" I stopped leaping and tripped, eavesdropping on a commotion in front of a pub? Of course, drunk people are always on my agenda. I'm just gonna let the conversation between Drunk #1, Drunk #2, Pretty Lady, and Pretty Lady's boyfriend/fiancee/brother? speak for itself. **(i think that's her dad.)** Who the fudge are you? Truth? My split personality? **(lets just say i am the Narrator. i know your beginning from your end, every part in between.)** Okay, and where are you? **(in your mind. i'm your friend in most situations and help you in tight places. i've been in Drake's and Maddie's mind, too. Charlie's mind, too old and too complexed for me to take over. and no, what you did was what you dad put you in. he wanted you to be there, and where your here now.)** How the hell do you know my family?! **(i can't explain now. kick those guys' asses and kick some more. after some rest, i'll explain.)** Fine, but you BETTER promise me. Hello? Oh well. I can talk to you later. Time to kick asses, featuring Little Einsteins!

~Third Person POV~

"Hey, you promised pay us. We did our job. Pay up beatch." Drunk #1 motioned towards Pretty Lady's Dad.

"I told you that payday is next week, so wait until next week!" Pretty Lady's Dad waved his cane at Drunk #1, causing Drunk #1 to almost trip, but he caught himself and smirked.

"Can't you pay earlier? We already did what we have to do, and Boss ain't gonna be proud that his assistant manager is slacking off, would he?" Drunk #1 used this as a second warning.

"Listen! I already set the deadline and payday, and it's a hassle to change the dates! Besides, it's already too late to change it! Company's guidelines!" Pretty Lady's Dad swung his cane again, motioning Pretty Lady to run on his mark.

"We already talked to Boss. And guess what? Boss is DEAD tired to deal with this shit! Haha! Hey Snake, come out of there, would ya?" Drunk #2 came out of the shadows, with a bat with millions of nails stuck in it, grinning wildly as he appeared. This was Drunk #1's last warning.

"You wouldn't DARE killing our boss! Are you nuts or something?! You must be drunk!" Drunk #1 WAS holding an empty beer bottle and a half full one in his other hand, but he dropped the empty one, finishing the other one as he spoke.

"I gave you 3 warnings. 3 FUCKING WARNINGS! NOW I'LL HAVE TO SEND YOU TO HELL WITH BOSS!" He signaled Drunk #2 to charge, and Pretty Lady's Dad swung his cane like a madman, yelling at Pretty Lady to run. Drunk #1 caught her as Drunk #2 knocked Pretty Lady's Dad out, breaking his cane after. Liv looked down, and pounced on Drunk #2, startling him. Drunk #2 fell right on his ass.

~Liv's POV~

"Humph!" Wow. Smooth. I'm trying to save people and the first thing I say is "Humph"?! Oh well, I need to work on my landing skills then.

"What the fuck?! Who's this shit?!" Drunk #2 took a swung at me, and I ducked, slicing his left leg with my dagger. He stumbled backwards, then cursed Bloody Mary.

" YOU FUCKER! YOU BITCH!" I smirked under my mask, and walked towards him, slicing his other leg. Don't worry, I didn't slice both of his legs off. I usually spare them since I hate killing people.

"I'm sorry, but that's not my name, sadly. I'll tell you later after I properly introduce myself." Drunk #1 let go of Pretty Lady, grabbing his gun, and starting shooting at me. It's hard to actually avoid bullets, but sine I join Track this year, I'm actually fast enough to dodge the bullets. I ran in a zig-zag pattern, jumping from box to box, then a criss-cross pattern I mastered. He just kept on shooting. Ahh, he's sooo stupid. He's going to run out of bullets sooner or later.

"Fuck! Stay still, won't ya, you LITTLE WHORE?!" He reloaded, and started shooting AGAIN. Oh my god. I'll just make my move now. I jumped from a wall, leaping in front of him, blocking any bullets he shot at me with my cutlass daggers. Just picture this in slow-motion. I kicked his head, then landing on his chest.

"Umph!" Can't I not make any sound while landing?! Pretty Lady ran to help her dad, getting out a hankerchief to dab his forehead. Dude, now's not the time to play doctor! I'm currently fighting 2 DRUNKENS and you go and play DOCTOR WITH YOUR DAD?! BITCH PLEASE! Drunk #1 tried to get up, but I sliced his chest. He hissed and tried to reach for his gun, but luckily Pretty Lady got a hold of it. She was about to shoot his head, but I stopped her.

"I'm here to protect, not kill. just shoot both of them in one of their limbs. I'm giving them a chance to start all over again, not to be not forgiven." She put the gun down, and starting crying. She leaned in and hugged me. I held her close. Hey, even though I'm a tough cookie, girls understand their own kind.

"T-Thank you! T-T-Th-Thank you for stoppi-stopping m-me! I-I wou-would've n-ne-never forget t-this da-day and fe-felt guilty f-for th-the rest of my life for killing 2 peo-people! " She cried some more, and I stroked her hair.

"Come on. Stand up. You have 2 legs, don't you? Stand up and keep walking forward. Call the police. Help your dad." She nodded and ran to the nearest phone. I picked up both weapons and put it where I was. I shot both of them in their legs. The only thing that could kill them is either blood loss or misery. I smiled under my mask. I got out my chalk and drew a white paw on the brick wall, along with signing "White Cat" in cursive. I climbed the nearest ladder, going to the next crime scene. When Pretty Lady came back, all she saw of me was the white paw and "White Cat" on the wall, drew by me. My words probably will haunt her forever. Well, onto the next crime to stop!

~First Crime!~

" We're going on a trip-" I kicked the robber's balls and sliced his arm.

"-In our favorite rocketship!" I headbutted his partner, grabbing the things that they stole, putting it outside of the HUGE safe.

"Zooming through the sky-" I kicked the 2 inside the safe, locking it until the police came.

"-Little Einsteins!" I went to the phone, calling the police. I used a fake Russian voice. I used my chalk again to mark that I've been here on the safe.

~Second Crime!~

"What is love-" I sliced both of the thugs' arms.

"-Don't hurt me-" I kicked the leader's chest.

"-No More." I motioned the little boy to run away, then sliced the rest, no more than below the legs. I hummed the song as I tied them up, then I made my mark, only this time on the ground. I took away all their weapons and placed them in a neat pile. Another crime down, few more to go!

~Third Crime!~

"Hello-" I sang as I crashed into a club held hostage. I kicked 2 of their asses and motioned for everyone to stay calm and crouch down.

"-It's me." I blocked their bullets and sliced their guns in half. 3 or 4 of them ran away, but I caught them with a trap I set while entering.

"I've been wondering all these years-" I sang as I tied all of them up and returned the money to the cash register.

"-If you and I would like to meet." I sang after I told everyone it's okay, then made a neat pile of weapons on top of the counter near the entrance. I made my mark on the chalkboard that they have. The people stared in awe as I exited the building, Tom Cruise style. I was on top of the the club, eavesdropping on the person that called the police. I checked my phone. Okay, it's only 9:37. I'll get some Zs in the cleanest and safest alley I find at 11. Onto saving people!

~Something # Crime...~

"EEEEE! HELP! I'M STUCK!" I looked over to a taller building, with a woman stuck on the railing, dangling. Her dress ripped, and she fell. Well that's what you get for moving too much! If you stayed still then you would've had a few more minutes! I sighed and jumped down, saving her before she cracked her numbskull. She had a few bruises and cuts, and one gash on her arm due to the impact when I landed. I made an "Umph!" sound, AGAIN, while landing. I went to the nearest phone and called the police. I made my voice sound nasally and told them to bring an ambulance. I calmed the woman down as I made my mark in front of her. When the police came, along with the ambulance, I leaped up to a ladder, on top of the building she fell from. I laid low for 17 minutes so that way they wouldn't follow me when I went building jumping to my next crime. I pulled out my phone, great. the time is 12:04 AM. I REALLY need to find an alley to sleep in NOW. I went leaping from building to building, and the alley I settled in was near Central HQ. Great. I hid behind some boxes, using my backpack as a pillow. I turned in for the night. Day 2 begins.

~Third Person POV~

~Mustang's Office~

9:36 AM Eastern Time

"Look! 14 crimes stopped by an unknown female! Wears a large cat mask, uses white chalk to draw a white paw and write "White Cat' at every crime scene she stops! We never had an unknown civilian do this before!" Fuery exclaims, waving the newspaper around, then placing it on Mustang's desk.

"Hey Fuery, don't go around telling people that she's on our side! What if she's just doing this to attract us, then Bam! Lead us straight into a trap! She might be hostile!" Havoc pointed out, pulling out another cigarette to light.

"Maybe she's a former State Alchemist trying to do justice?" Falman guessed, but the others disagreed.

"No way! She looks way too young to be a retired State Alchemist! And hey, if we can link her DNA with another civilian's, then we just have to get her and interrogate the hell out of her!" Havoc stated, but Fuery looked at him with a "are you fucking kidding me" face.

"That would take years to do! What if she's from Briggs and she's passing by? You never know!" The others nodding in agreement, but Havoc had another crazy theory.

"What if-" Mustang slammed his hands on his desk, obviously annoying to the point.

"NO MORE WHAT IFS! WE CAN GET A GOOD LEAD ON HER! SOME CIVILIANS POINTED OUT THAT SHE HAS 2 PHILOSOPHER'S STONES ON HER CUTLASS DAGGERS! IF WE COULD GET THOSE WEAPONS THEN WE HAVE A STRAIGHT TO THE POINT LEAD! BUT OTHERS MIGHT HAVE SEEN THE NEWSPAPER, SO THEY MIGHT TRY TO GET HER TOO! AND-" Riza cocked her gun at Mustang, and another at the rest.

"Stop yelling. This is an office, not a daycare." Mustang cleared his throat, and Riza magically puts her guns away.

"Sorry. But...We just might have to call the Elrics in for this. They might find her...interesting." He emphasized on the word "interesting," and smirked while the newspaper gets crinkled by Mustang's hands. Mustang threw the newspaper away, sitting back in his chair, ordering Fuery to bring him his phone.

 **~Author's Note~  
I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember to R&R and don't forget to comment on my mistakes! Now here's something new! Behind The Scenes! Hope you guys enjoy! Also, don't forget to check out The Girl with the Notebook, the original story! It will be linked after this author's note! This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**

 ***The Girl with the Notebook*: s/11345636/1/The-Girl-with-the-Notebook**

 _~Behind the Scenes!~_

 _"Why did I have to crumple up the newspaper?! I didn't get to do the crossword puzzle and read the comics!" Mustang complained as he sobbed. Riza just stood there, not sure what to do. Wait...She knows now! Riza went ahead and made a crossword puzzle for him. She handed over the handmade puzzle and a pencil._

 _~After 4 Hours~_

 _"I only got 13 out of 37 words! What kind of clue is this?! 1. A pie you wear and eat. What is that?!" He threw the puzzle away, still sobbing. Riza and the others sweatdropped. Riza then loudly whispered to do multiple funny skits. Fuery lugged over a dress-up chest, drawing a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, then grabbing a black cloak and a fairy wand._

 _"This play is dedicated to Mustang, Ford Mustang the car. More reliable than Roy Mustang. This is called Fuery Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." Riza backed away and the curtain drew. Fuery walked on stage, with Armstrong._

 _"Armstrong, Herpes is with Wrong. Will I ever find my soulmate?"_

 _"Yes, and I'll aid you with the power THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG GENERATIONS FOR MANY YEARS!" He hugged poor poor Fuery. Herpes and Wrong (Hermione and Ron; aka Riza and Havoc) walk onto the stage._

 _"Nooooo! MY POOR RIZA! HAVOC HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY WOMAN!" Mustang sobbed, and the whole cast sweatdropped._

 _"I think he needs a REALLY attractive therapist." Liv stated, and the others nodded in agreement._

 _"Yep. Let's just pay $25 for the monthly one. He should be fine then."_

 _~After Many Years of Therapy~_

 _"MY RIZA! WHY?I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Mustang sobbed through his beard. The cast sweatdropped._

 _"You know, Riza, you could just marry him, you know. That will solve all our problems." Riza cocked her guns at them._

 _~After a Very Royai Wedding That Never Happened~_

 _"RIZA! WHY DID YOU MARRY ME NOW? WAHHH!" Mustang sobbed through his coffin-I mean, cake. Fine. Riza killed him. The cast sweatdropped._

 _"Was that nesessary, Riza?"_

 _"Well, can't we leave the place?" The cast nodded in agreement. They left the building, leaving a dead Mustang in the building. Wait, this isn't Behind the Scenes! This is Omake Theater! Oh well, I'll put it now._

 _~Omake Theater!~_


	4. Chapter 3: Saving Mr Hughes!

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for last chapter's SUPER weird Omake Theater! Sometimes I just come up with an idea and drift with it...no, I don't have ADHD. But...I might have a brain defect that makes me think like a grade below the grade I'm in, let's just say it that way. And yes, I got inspiration from the Disney movie Saving Mr. Banks, thus the chapter's name, Saving Mr. Hughes! Hehe, kinda clever now that I think about it...No? Okay, I'll just do the disclaimers now...WAIT! I NEED YOUR OPINION ON IF YOU THINK LIV IS TURNING INTO A MARY-SUE! PLS! CAUSE I HATE MARY-SUES!Ahem. Okay, NOW onto the disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA or else I would've been KING OF THE COW CLUB! Ouran High School Host Club reference? No? Okay...**

 **Warning: Chicken, I mean, fowl, no, I mean, FOUL, language and some mature themes suggested. Also, POP-CULTURE REFERENCES HERE AND THERE! No, seriously, it could be a hazard to people because some are just so shockily disturbing (i.e. Donald Trump with Kim Kardashian's butt) that it could send them to Heaven, or Hell. #GenderEquality #thatdoesn'tmakesense #NigaHigareference YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **(Wake up.) (WAKE UP.) (WAKE UP!)** FUDGE A MOLE LI! Who...?! Oh right! I busted people's asses last night and now I'm sleeping with a bunch of cardboard boxes! Yay! **(Forgot something?)** Oh yeah, what time is it? **(9:14. Again, ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?)** Hmmm...Oh yeah! Only 2 more days to pass til saving the good old family man! **(DUMBASS! YOU'RE FORGETTING ABOUT ME!)** Oh. Oh yeah, what about you? **(*facepalms* I'm here to guide you. You're in the manga version of the world, so when Hughes dies, the brothers are already at Rush Valley with Winry. But, if you SAVE Hughes, then Mustang would OBVIOUSLY stall them and make them stay for a few more days to investigate you. )** Ahh, so you're Truth? **(NO. I'm just your guide. I guided Maddie, well, more like fucked with her...)** You had sex with my sister? She's not even lesbian! **(NONONONO! WRONG IDEA! I MESSED WITH HER MIND THAT'S ALL! *sweatdrops*)** Oh. What should I do now to pass the time? **(Who the fuck cares. Explore the city. Get killed by the military. Steal some goodies.)** I'll just watch Markiplier's Yandere Simulator series and his animations and take some naps. Possibly building jump to warm up. I still need to bust some moves and Kung Fu Panda everything. **(Yeah, and I'll Roundhouse Kick the bad thoughts in your mind. )** Thanks for the support. Now, how to start? **(I can put in a timeskip for you. Makes my job easier.)** A timeskip? I guess so. But it only works in fanfic-

~ **TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SCAR'S TANNING BEDS:** " _If you want to look fabulous like me, come to my store or else I'll explode your body one way or another."~_

"Boobs Makenzie, your boobs are suffocating my boobs!" I laughed at my version of the animation. Wait. I'm back! **(Yes, you are, Terminator.)** You cut my sentence short! How rude! **(You deal with Maddie all the time. I'm just like her. Except I'm more sarcastic.)** Great. A hybrid of my anime-loving sister and Roy Mustang. Can anything get better than that? **(Nope. Except for me cause BITCH! I'M FABULOUS!)** I need to watch that remix after this video! Anyways, what time is it? **(Let's see...you watched that thing for about 3 hours...So I guess lunch time?)** Yippee! I got out my Pocky sticks, unfinished from yesterday, and my half full water bottle. I need to stock up on food or else I won't have energy to defeat Envy. I finished my meal in 10 minutes, savoring the aftertaste of Matcha Pocky and quenching my thirst with the last droplets of water. **(Did you really have to describe everything?)** Do yo have to comment on everything? Silence. Yeah, that's what I should hear. Wait, I need to catch up on Amestrian news! Let's see...I fumbled through my backpack, finding only 17 cents and 5 silver dollars at the bottom of everything. Great. I'll just tell them that this was a very special coin used a long time ago and that they stopped using it. I zipped up my backpack, flung it over my shoulder, and walked out of the alley. I looked to my left and saw a newspaper stand few blocks away. **(To the left, to the left, everything you own is in the box to the left!~)** Nice job, Adele. You'll win 400 Grammys for sure. I walked slowly to the stand, clutching my strap and the coins in my hands. I walked up to the little old lady that was running the stand. And oh my anime gods! She also sells snacks, flowers, AND BOOKS?! THIS IS LIKE A 7-11! She smiled at me and pointed to the sign: BUY A NEWSPAPER AND GET 1 MORE ITEM FOR FREE! This is my lucky day!

"Hello, dear. What would you like to buy?" I selected a newspaper along with a mince meat pie pastry. She nodded and put them in a paper bag.

"This would be 5000 cenz, please. What free item would you want?"

"Hmm...How about another pastry, then?" She nodded and put the other pastry in the bag, along with a flyer for some kind of flower shop.

"Thank you for your purchase. Where are your cenz?" I held out my coins, and she made a "Wtf is this" face.

"Oh! These are coins passed down from many generations and I don't have any cenz on me right now, so...Take this! I'm sure my um...great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather would want you to have it!" She looked surprised, then came out behind the counter and hugged me? What's with people hugging me? I hugged back, pulling away after an awkward 50 seconds.

"Thank you. I ask people to pay at the end of their purchase to see if they have a good heart. Some just run away, most with children wait and pay. Even if you have nothing, you still try to help me and my dying mother. Thank you." I was shocked, and my face slowly turned into a serene smile, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Thanks!" Even though I lied about the great-grandfather thing, the coins could still, well, manage.

"I'll treasure these coins in my jewelry box, opening it everyday to be reminded of the kind, young girl. You are also very pretty when you smile. Reminds me of when I was your age." She stared up into the blue,open sky, then walked back behind the counter. I waved at her and she smiled, reminding me of Trisha before she kicked the milk bucket. But score! I got food for tonight and tomorrow! Eat half a pastry per meal and by meal I mean for lunch and dinner, and bam! Defeat Envy and get REAL food from the Hughes! Ahh, life is sweet! I went back to my alley again, but taking a nap, dozing off in my weird dreams.

~Day 5: Operation: Save Hughes~

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" I sang along to the video. Oh, I'm in the English Version of the manga and that's why I'm not freaked out that I speak freaking Korean or something! Also, you might be wondering why I'm in a tree. Well, it's the tree with the best view of the telephone booth that he was killed in! And what better way to kill time by watching Markiplier? What? I thought it would fit the theme here. Anyways, I survived by eating edible leaves, drinking water from puddles, and the old lady's pastries that she gave me yesterday. Yeah, I'm a douche. Let's check the time... **(6:57. 1 or 2 hours more.)** Thanks. I turned down the volume to 3 bars and organized my backpack. Weapons on top, food in middle, and other stuff on the bottom. Good. All I need is to be quick. I slice and dice, slice and dice. I read the newspaper again, looking at the headlines for yesterday and the days before. All about me kicking ass. Let's see...14 plus 18 plus 11 plus 8 equals... **(51. You stopped 51 crimes. And made 51 markings.)** Thanks, calculator. Oh yeah, my chalk is just a stub now. I'll have to buy more chalk later. How to pass the time... **(Sing something. Sing the song that you need to practice. You will go back to your world like every fanfic, most likely.)** Yeah, I'll practice singing the song for the competition! Okay, count it off! **(A 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3!)**

"I try to blend in~"

"With the others, everyday.~"

"But I can't stay for long.~"

"Every time I try to block them out~"

"They just make me scream and shout.~"

"I want to find~"

"Someone that will be mine.~"

"But I'm an outcast, and so are they~"

"It's impossible to dream all day.~"

"They laugh, I cry~"

"They taunt, and I just want to die.~"

"But even in the darkest times~" I started tapping my fingers on the branches to the beat, ready for the chorus.

"The dislocated figures dance through my head~"

"Screaming at me as I curl up in bed.~"

"But I don't care, cause I'm me, the best I could be.~"

"And I'm perfect, just the way I am.~" I hummed the song's big finale, pretending to play the drums.

"Bada Boom...CRASH!" I almost fell out of the tree as I was bouncing to the music. Hey, I did it! Let's see...I saved the video of us playing it in the garage. I clicked on the play button and watched the 4 months old video.

~Liv's Video: June 27: Practice #1~

"Hey, you got the lyrics down?" Rissa asked me, and I nodded. She asked the same to Amy, except she said she needs more time.

"Fine. I'll give you til a month later. We'll be practicing the shit out of this." Oh no she didn't! No profanity in the garage!

"RISSA! LANGUAGE!" She put her hands up like she was surrendering, and backed away.

"Okay, okay, OKAY! Geez Louise, and I thought Amy was the Mom of the group!" I laughed with her while Amy pouted.

"Hey! That's not nice! Can we practice now?" We stopped laughing and readied our instruments.

"Instruments?"

"Check."

"Check!"

"Mikes?"

"Check!"

"Check!"

"Sheets with lyrics and notes?" We both nodded, and Rissa nodded.

"We are all going to count to 3 slowly, okay?" We nodded. We picked up our instruments and Rissa picked up her drumsticks.

"1-"

"2-"

"3!" Rissa began playing the beat, and I began following the notes. Amy then began to sing. After the song, we stared at each other for a few minutes, and knew we REALLY need to practice. I came closer to my phone, which was recording.

"This is Practice #1 for the competition, with Amy and Rissa. The song is called 'Outsider.' See you next time." I stopped recording there.

~Liv's Video: End~

I smiled at the good memories with Amy and Rissa, and I felt super nostalgic even though that was only a few months ago. No! Now's not the time! I shook my head, probably looking like an idiot to the squirrels. Wait, I hear someone running...?! Hughes! I got my weapons ready, putting my ninja stars in a pouch in my belt. I pulled the mask over my face and got the chalk ready in my pocket. I saw the fake Maria Ross and jumped down from the tree, landing on her.

"Ouch! That hurts, you motherfucker!" Envy changed back into his form, throwing me backwards. Hughes backed away into the booth, and started calling the military.

"Sorry, Envy! If I had known better, then I would've killed you!~" I ran up to him, slicing his body in half. He regenerated, but I did the same thing, except he punched me in my face, making me slice his arm instead.

"You should be interesting to Father. You know, you are something, you know?" Hughes frantically said the password,and waited patiently. No, he waited like "Hurry the fuck up, or else Kim Kardashian (AKA Lust) and one of the Biggest Loser contestants (AKA Gluttony) are going to be the next Batman and Robin!" I laughed under my mask, probably making me sound constipated.

"Thanks for the complinment, sweetie-pie!~ Hughes, hurry up and call!~" He nodded and shouted some stuff about a gender-shifting palm tree and possibly the mystery superhero to our favorite miniskirt-loving colonel. Oh no. OH NO. Envy ran towards Hughes, ready to kill him. I threw my ninja star, wanting to hit him in the back but it instead hit the tush. He yelped, pulling the ninja star out, and threw it back at me. I dodged it and ran as fast as I could, but he shot Hughes. Luckily it was on the side, and Hughes pulled some knifes out. Envy was about to shoot again, but I sliced him in half. Again. And I stabbed both parts of Envy's body again and again, making sure it would take him forever to regenerate, buying us some time.

"Hughes, run to somewhere near here and lead them here! I'll buy you some time!" He stood there, terrified, and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, and Envy was about to regenerate again, but I stabbed him again.

"J-Just w-w-wh-who are y-you? Ar-Are you th-the on-one in the new-newspaper?" I was hesitant to answer, but I nodded.

"Yes I am. I want to help. I can't tell you anything yet, but I'll make sure that we will see each other again, and I'm serious." He gulped, and ran. I sighed. I need to stay here and keep stabbing Mr. I Love Palm Trees here and leave before the military gets here? Easy peasy. I got out some rope from my nifty utility belt and tied up his body parts. I got out some duct tape and some more rope, probably over-doing the tying him up part. I stabbed him some more, then left my mark, except this time I added this message: "The body parts form a homunculus." Bradley would see this for sure and probably hunt me down. I climbed back up to my tree, cleaning my weapons and organizing my backpack. I put my belt and my phone inside my backpack last, sighing as I flung it over my shoulder. I kept the mask on though, makes me feel like a badass person. I need to change into the clothes I wore when I first arrived, but before that I need to wash my face, hands, feet, and clothes in puddle water. Actually, I got a better ide-Uh oh. I see military people running. You know what? I'll do tree jumping. Yeah, tree jumping. If I can jump buildings then I could jump trees. Okay. I Jumped to the next tree. I almost lost my footing. Okay, new plan. RUN LIKE HELL! I jumped down, then ran in the opposite direction that I came from.

"Hey! Stop right there! I order you to stop!" Oh god, Mustang's here? Better plan my funeral soon. I didn't stop. I just ran faster. Am I stupid or what? **(Take a left.)** Huh? You're back? Halalujah! But- **(JUST TAKE A LEFT.)** Fine! I ran left once I reached more pavement, then I zig-zagged in the directions this voice told me to. And then I saw flames appear out of no where right next to me. I yelped and ran slower, but that didn't last long. **(Climb that ladder and building jump the hell out of here. NOW.)** Okay, I jumped from building to building, seeing flames behind me every now and then. I jumped down and decided to run to my alley and hide. **(This is going to be long. I better just write a timeskip.)** What? Whatever. Holy! God! I eeped and yelped, afraid of catching on fire like Katniss. Oh why didn't I learn the rain dance?

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GLUTTONY'S AND LING'S ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET:** _"We serve humans, Xingese food, and even Ed's famous leather boot soup!"_

"Oh...My...GOD...TOOK...forever...to...escape..." I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath after running a marathon trying to get away from Mustang. And I succeeded. I rested in a cardboard box for an hour, thinking about the craziness I was dragged into. All because of me. I sighed. Oh well, time to get up! I got up, struggling to do anything. I changed into my spare clothes in a larger cardboard box, which was hard to do even if you're tiny. OH MY FUCK! I CALLED MYSELF TINY! I banged my head against a brick wall for only a short amount of time, trying to recollect myself. Okay. I'm a giant. I'm taller than Al. I'm-Oh who am I kidding?! Nothing's working now! Wait..I could go to Hughes's house! I'm walking on the streets again! After god knows how long, I found his house. Okay. Just say that you're just visiting your sick mother in the hospital and you don't have enough money for a hotel. I took several deep breaths, and knocked on the door. And guess who opened it. HUGHES.

"Hey ya, kiddo! What's a little kid-" OH YOU DIDN'T. OH YOU CROSSED THE LINE.

"WHO YA CALLING TINY, GRAMPS?! I'LL SHOW YOU TINY!" I almost tackled him, but I composed myself.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm...Sensitive. I'm visiting my mother that got into a car accident and she's at the hospital. I actually don't have money to afford some nights at a hotel. So...Would you mind if I stayed here for the night?" He smiled, and welcomed me in.

"You know, you remind me someone I know. You 2 would get along quite well! Anyways, we're having dinner right now since I got home late. Hehe!" He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. For some reason I feel as though he knows I'm lying...

"AND GUESS WHO'S HERE? MY SWEET,LITTLE PRINCESS ELICIA!~" He started bombarding me with pictures of her as we walked into the dining room, and basically doing what he always does.

"Honey, we have a special guest here! She's spending the night here since she can't afford a hotel! Elicia, you have another playmate!~" He went up to her and hugged the hell out of her while Mrs. Hughes just nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden! You might be thinking: Who doesn't have money for a hotel? Haha!" I sweatdropped. REAL HARD. Elicia ran up to me and looked up.

"What's youw name, Little Sis? My name's Elicia and I'm 2, no, I'm 3!" She pointed to 3 fingers that she was making, and I gotta admit, that was pretty cute. Wait. SHE CALLED ME LITTLE?! OH HELL-There's no reason to yell at her. Serenity now. SERENITY NOW. **(Shout-Out to whoever gets this reference :P)** What? You are crazy.

"Yes, that's right! Elicia is going to have a birthday party next Saturday! We hope you can come! And no, you're not a burden! We live by the words of the more, the merrier!" She smiled and went back to cutting up the casserole into chunks.

"My name's Olivia, but you can call Liv! And no, I'm BIG Sis, not LITTLE Sis."

"Then why awe you so little?" I swear, if she was older, I would've strangled her by now...NO! Serenity now! SERENITY NOW!

"It's because the Growing Fairy didn't come to me yet. Once she comes to me, I'll be taller." Basically the cuter version of explaining growth spurts.

"Will I be tallew too if the Gwowing Faiwy comes to me?"

"Yep! But she only come to people that are older because she doesn't want to interfer with you growing right now!" Elicia nodded, putting a finger in her mouth.

"Ohhh! So now I gwow because.."

"Because what your mommy ate when you were still in her tummy gave you growing powers!" She "ohed" and nodded. Not long, I was playing with her version of weddings with dolls.

"The man said: kiss youw woman!" Elicia, why? Why did you say that?

"Mwah mwah mwah mwah!" I moved the dolls to make them look like that they were kissing. And apparently I am the sound effects person.

"Yay! We awe mawwied now! We can have bab-"

"Elicia!~ Olivia!~ Time to eat!~" Wait, I thought that they already had dinner? Whatever. I dropped the dolls and gave Elicia a piggy-back ride to the dining room.

"What were you guys playing up there?" Maes asked, giving me the look I hate while being interrogated. I gulped but decided to tell the truth.

"Elicia's version of weddings." He nodded, and got up to help carry the dishes.

"I see. Anyways, we're having broccoli casserole and some other side dishes made by my wonderful wife!" The adults chuckled, and Elicia just sat there. She was like: "3 year olds are too cool for that." When I got food, I inhaled it. LITERALLY. SO fast that it looked like I just shoved everything in like there was no biggie. And plus, it was probably the only REAL food I had ever since I got here. And plus, like all fanfics say, her food was THE STUFF. Actually, it tastes better than what stories say. Another one down, over a 100 more to go. And Gracia stared at me, then started chuckling.

"My, Maes was right! You are like him! What do you want to drink? Milk?" No. NO. Milk. The only thing that makes me want to leave.

"NO! I mean, no. I'll just have water!" I laughed sheepily, and OH MY GOD. Am I acting like that guy? NO NONONONONONO! SERENITY NOW! SERENITY NOW! Oh god. I might have died of thinking of fanart of him. Anyways, now's a great time to put a timeskip! Hehe... **(No prob. Don't need to see you break down.)**

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ARMSTRONG'S MANLY COLOGNE:** _"This cologne has been passed down for MANY GENERATIONS IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY!"~_

"Elicia, it's time for bed!" Elicia pouted, and clung onto me.

"Why, Little Sis? I still want to pway with you!" I think I stole 1,000 urk marks from everyone because of that. I stroked her hair, and carried her up to her room. I set her on her bed and tucked her in.

"Because if you don't sleep, you won't grow. And you want to be as tall and strong as your daddy, right?" She nodded, and Hughes might have done you-know-what if he heard that.

"That's why you have to sleep. Goodnight, Elicia." I went to turn off the lamp, but Elicia stopped me.

"But I can't sweep. Can you sing me a song pwease?" I sighed, and sat on her bed, knowing which one to sing.

"Okay, then." I cleared my voice, and began to sing.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur~"

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr.~" I was going to sing her the Edward version of it, but she won't get it. Thanks, Sheldon, for the song. She fell asleep. Wow. That was a short song but okay. I turned off the lamp and closed the door, leaving only a crack. I went to the guest room and set my phone's alarm to 5 AM, but turned the volume to only 1 bar, loud enough for me to hear and not wake them up. I slept in the chair since I didn't want to dirty their bed. I dozed off, dreaming of kitties and Al.

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY AL'S KITTY HEAVEN:** _"Because Brother doesn't let my keep cats, I decided to work with cats, 24 hours a day!"~_

"Ready Steady Never Look Back, Ready Steady Give Me Good Luck, Ready Steady Can't Hold Me Back, Let's Get Started, Ready Steady G-" I turned off my alarm, tucking my phone into my pocket. Okay. I'll leave this pre-written note here, along with um...a ninja star! I grabbed my backpack, ready to jump out of the window, but a familiar voice caught me in action. I turned around. It was Maes. Shitty poop.

"I know you're hiding something. And I know you are White Cat." He stood at the doorway, in his 2 piece sleepwear with sheep on it. I'm not even kidding. Oh god, he looks scary. I gulped, and closed the window.

"You searched through my backpack, didn't you?" He came closer, and nodded.

"Yes, yes I did. I knew you were lying when you came to my door, even though that was some pretty good acting you got there. I'm not stopping you from leaving nor turning you into the military. I noticed your true self." What shit is he talking about again?

"H-How did y-you know?"

"Apart from searching your backpack, I noticed the voices, and how you said earlier that you were going to meet me again. I put 2 and 2 together, and I came up with a conclusion. I saw some...interesting things in your backpack aside from your cutlass daggers with Philosopher's Stones. Mind telling me?"

"Humph. Fine, you caught me. But I rather tell the others with you first. But aren't you supposed to be in the hospital right now?"

"No. When "Envy," or what you called him/her, tried to shoot me, he shot one of my knifes instead."

"What about the blood?"

"Oh, that? That was just a small cut I received before that. It was still healing and it opened. Don't worry, it should be fine. Again, who are you?"

"I need to gather the others and tell them too. Don't worry, keep this a secret until I tell them. I plan on getting caught by the military." I winked and reopened the window.

"I see. Then what should I do?"

"Listen, just tell them what happened at the telephone booth. Nothing more, nothing less." He nodded, and turned around, possibly going back to sleep.

"I understand. We'll meet again soon?"

"You can count on it!" I saluted him and grinned, before jumping out. What I didn't know was that we were going to meet sooner than expected...

 **~Author's Note~  
Sorry if this chapter's too long! Also, I'm sorry if I made any character from FMA too OOC. R&R and don't forget to comment on my mistakes! Also, whoever gets that reference gets a SHOUT-OUT FROM ME AND CAN GIVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! And it won't be long until the Elrics meet our little girl...(Liv: WHO YOU CALLING SMALL?! CAN A TINY PERSON DO THIS?! *Throws Knife*) I better stop here before she kills me. This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	5. Chapter 4: Lady Gaga Nip Slip!

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! My computer restarted and I lost ALL OF MY PROGRESS, so that epic fight scene with Ed and Liv is going to be published late. :P But you still get it! That's right, after 3 long-ass chapters she finally meets everyone! Be psyched! Be excited! Cause I am ELATED for the next chapter, which is going to include a visit to a certain someone's birthday party! :) So if Liv is too Mary-Sueish, tell me! If one of the FMA character(s) is too OOC, tell me! I WANT FEEDBACK! Be sure to R &R and don't forget to comment on my mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or else you get a wrench! You get a wrench! AND YOU GET A WRENCH! EVERYBODY GETS A WRENCH! *starts handing out wrenches***

 **Warning: Reading this may cause blindness or scar someone's poor virgin mind. Foul mouths and some suggested themes are in this fanfic. Seriously, if someone says finger, I think of *bleep* and *bleep*. See, they're so bad that even the website censors them.**

"Hello? This is Olivia Walke-I mean, Feros."I said groggily as I wiped my eyes, sitting up with my phone in hand.

"Hey! Remember me? Your foster mom? Ahmal was worried you were missing so he called the police. Sorry I couldn't hold off any longer. Now they're having search and rescue teams all over the US. They say that this is their biggest case yet. When you gonna come home?" I wiped my eyes again, and answered in my morning voice.

"Don't know. But don't worry. I'm safe and sound. I have plenty of food, shelter, and there's military patrolling around, so it's pretty safe. I can't explain everything, but just tell the cops that I...I...I, um, moved out under a fake name with my aunt?" My morning voice, hoarse and deep from not drinking water and sleeping, probably scared Claire.

"I'll...Come up with something else. If you need anything, call me. By the way, Amy is crying a valley of tears and Rissa...let's just say she is more depressed than when you ditched her for a manga sale." An aching feeling came to me, and a lump of who knows what is stuck in my throat.

"Tell them I'm alive and well. Tell them that they will see me soon, and that I'll tell them everything that happened. I swear, I'm coming. I just...don't know when." I choked back all the guilt and sorrow, but damn! I'd never acted this Mary-Sue like in my whole life! I started giggling, and I'm pretty sure that I AM already a Mary-Sue based on my sparring skills and emotions.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Just...imagining myself as a Mary-Sue. Just think about it: long, flowing, black hair, high pitched, annoyingly squeaky voice..."

"Haha! You're right! I have to go now before they suspect anything. The house is under military protection believe it or not!"

"Mkay. Call you soon?"

"You better! They might listen in on our conversation later on for "protection!"" Claire hung up, and I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear, thinking about Maddie. And the others. Will I ever see them again? I don't know. At least I have some pics of them on my phone. Along with some fanart. And more fanart. I really suck, don't I?! Oh yeah, where the shitty poop is the Narrator lady? **(Hey. I was watching Space Dandy. What up?)** What up? WHAT UP?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?! **(With what?)** MY MENTAL BREAKDOWN! **(Okay. There there. Imagine kitties with cute little wings that sparkle...)** You don't even. **(Yep. I'm better at doing anime stuff than playing Mary-Sue. :P)** Whatever. Comfort me later. Anyways, should I counter-attack or go for it? **(Huh?)** Should I just casually approach the military or sneaky sneak sneak? **(None. Challenge them. Besides, I took over most of your brain last night to write a letter to the military. At 11:47 in this alley they'll approach you and I guess try to take you in. You're welcome, beatch.)** OH FUCK YOU! I HAVE SO LITTLE TIME TO PREPARE! I quickly stuffed everything in my backpack, and took off to Elenoir Kay's 99 cents stand. **(Who's that?)** Lady with meat pastries. **(Ohhh. Hugging lady with the goods.)** Shut up! You make her sound like she sells drugs! **(Maybe she does. You never know.)** Why am I having this mental conversation with you?! UGH! PUT A TIMESKIPPY OR SOMETHING!

 **~TIMESKIPPY BROUGHT TO YOU BY ALLSTATE:** _"Are YOU in good hands?"_ Oh fuck off!

~3rd Person POV~

~Mustang's Office~

~Before Our Young Heroine Woke Up~

"Colonel, here's the mail from your mailbox. Sorry I was peeking. The Elrics should be here by 8." Mustang, annoyed that he had to be called into the office to finish paperwork at 4 in the morning, rubbed his temples, and rubbing his tiny ass eyes. **(That's not part of the script I handed you but nice improv, Eric.)** Thank you. Ahem. Now Mustang thanked Hawkeye, and got the mail from her hands. My OTP moment! Can you send this to me? **(Sure. Along with future OTP moments?)** YES! Oh god. Nose is bleeding. Okay. All better. Mustang shuffled through the mail, throwing tax reports, bills, and boring stuff onto his desk. He set aside the letter from Elric **(That is OOC. Ed writing a letter?! Letter my ass! Actually, that sounds like a dirty bedroom phrase...),** postponing reading the letter until later. After a few more shuffles, something caught his eye. And sooner everyone else's, too. Actually, just my OTP was there. Anyways, he opened the letter, thinking that it's from Hughes since he uses this brand of envelopes. He wanted to throw it away, but this letter felt different...Oh yeah! On the outside it says this:

 _To: Mustang, Roy_

 _From, White Cat~_

 _(Throw this away after you find this, or after you show it to the Elrics. I have many secrets to tell, so many secrets to keep.)_

On the letter, it says:

 _Dear Mustang,_

 _Actually, scratch that shit._

 _Hello Colonel Pervert, this is a message you SHOULD NOT avoid, especially if you want to know more about me._

 _Meet me at the alleyway on MiddleRose Street at exactly 11:47. Bring everyone, especially the Elrics._

 _Bring reinforcements if you want. Just bring your best buddies ad include Hughes in this._

 _You owe me one. I stopped over 40 crimes AND saved your precious Hughes._

 _I also got you that homunculus. His name is Envy. I have so many things to tell you, in so little time._

 _I probably messed up the future, but don't worry. Every hero gets his happy ending._

 _Just remember, don't show up, you get screwed up. And no, not in a bedroom phrase way._

 _I can't write anymore. I'll explain everything, I promise._

 _White Cat Nya!~_

Mustang smirked.

"This should be interesting. Lets see what this vigilante has to say."

~Now Back to the Present!~

 **(I'm back, Connor.)** Haha, nice Terminator reference. Where were you?! **(Somewhere. Maybe over the goddamn rainbow. Who knows.)** Whatever. 5 minutes til they get here. What should I do? **(Hide on high ground.)** Fine. I climbed onto some boxes, into an open vent. I crouched down, and readied my weapons. That goddamn Narrator! Challenging 1,000 soldiers to fight 1 measly girl?! Oh fuck me. Wait. I hear cars and sirens. I guess they came early. And everyone made such a dramatic entrance.

"Men! Stand back for reinforcements! Our vigilante only wants to challenge the FullMetal Alchemist!" The soldiers saluted, and the adults stood back. Ed, being the hottie he is, hotly walked here, with Al. He scowled, and made a blade with his alchemy. Al was in his sparring position. Humph. Watching them fight on TV bunch of times make it easy to predict their pattern. Besides, I did a report about Roman and Greek fighting. I could use that. Wait here, backpack, I'll come back! I leaped from the vent, attacking directly. But wait! That was a decoy! At the last second I moved to the right and made a small cut on his cheek. Hey, I won't hurt them! I'm a pacifist, not a fighter! Well, maybe just a little...

"Ahh!" I screamed as Al tried to capture me, but I did something that distracted him: nip slip. He and the others stared at my technique for a long 7 seconds, even Ed! The men blushed, and I got out of that jumble mumbo. God, that was embarassing! I blushed heavily under the mask, and blocked all their attacks. You don't even want to hear what their saying. It's either the same as the anime or *bleep*. I then made a "stop" motion, and they stopped, believe it or not. I smirked. And I took off my mask. I made a cute pose, or what I thought was cute, and giggled.

"I only called you here because I have some explaining to do! Come on, take my into custody or something!" Good. They'll fall for my trap. Time to do it Mulan style.

"Men! Handcuff her and bring her into my office!" The soldiers saluted and took me in.

"Wait! I have my belongings in that vent there! Can I get it?"

"Yes. Don't take long." I ran back to the vent and got my backpack out. They put my backpack in the "evidence" thingy thing. I sat in the backseat with Hughes. It was silent for a moment but Hughes, looking depressed, started to talk.

"That was your plan, huh?"

"Yes. That was only Stage 1. Stage 2 is proceeding swimmingly."

"Swimmingly?"

"I mean, smoothly."

"What is your goal, exactly?"

"Getting home."

"That's an easy goal. Just tell us where you live an-"

"No. My home is very far away, and most likely can be activated with alchemy. I don't know but I know I will get home."

"Then...where's your home?" I choked a bit, and tried to tell him that it's far away, but no words came out, only little drops of tears. He patted me on my back, and hugged me. GOD, WHY PEOPLE HUG ME?!

"You don't have to answer." And the drive was a silent one. But hey! Stage 1: grab their attention is complete. Stage 2: become a State Alchemist and travel with the Elrics is into play!

 **~Author's Note~  
I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I WAS GONE FOR SOOOO LONG! I HAD OTHER THINGS TO DO, SUCH AS: collabing and helping my friend with her first fanfic; schoolwork; stuff; and more stuff. I promise that I will have a schedule! Gomenasai! But...CHECK OUT MY FRIEND'S FANFIC I POSTED AND REVISED FOR HER!**

 ***Tokyo Mew Mew: Chocolate Creme a la Mode~*: s/11776299/1/Tokyo-Mew-Mew-Chocolate-Creme-a-la-Mode**

 **And yeah. So this is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	6. Chapter 5: CSIS: FMA Style!

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! I'm back, and better than ever! I'm sorry for the absence! So yeah. If you're interested into cheesy, otaku-like, magical girl, then check out Tokyo Mew Mew: Chocolate Creme a la Mode if you want! It's my first collab with my bestie, and my first K+ rated fanfic! It's also my friend's (Dolphin's) first attempt at writing fanfics, so it might be a bit crappy. :P Here's the link:**

 ***Dolphin's fanfic!*:**

s/11776299/1/Tokyo-Mew-Mew-Chocolate-Creme-a-la-Mode

 **So check it out IF YOU WANT! No PRESSURE! Here's comes the story!~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or else FMA would be used to teach the little kiddies about science.**

 **Warning: Profanity and some mature themes suggested. Also, pop-culture references! No seriously, nothing's more terrifying than Donald Trump going transgender...**

"Colonel Mustang would like to see you immediately." A woman I don't know said that, and opened to jail cell's door for me. It's been a week and a half since I've got here. Everything, including the back pack itself, got taken away for "further more investigation." The Narrator hasn't been talking to me lately. I wonder what's wrong...No! I can't get depressed! I need to cheer up! I tried to smile, but hey! Start smiling! Yay! This is NOT working! Okay! Calm down! You survived a week without ANIME or YOUTUBE! YOU CAN DO THIS! Who am I kidding?! I ain't Rosie the Riveter!

"AHEM. Colonel MUSTANG would like to SEE YOU IMMEDIATELY." The woman was impatiently tapping her clipboard with her pen, glaring at me as I made my way through the prison cells. I glared back at the bitch, and I'm pretty sure I pissed her off. I pulled my mask over my face, so that way the other prisoners don't notice me and yeah. **(That lady, I think she's a Private, has banged with Mustang before. Or twice. Either way they didn't use condoms.)** NARRATOR! WHERE THE FUDGE FUCKER HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?! I WAS SUPER LONELY AND HAD NO ENTERTAINMENT EXCEPT FOR THE BOOKS IN MY CELL, WHICH I FINISHED IN 3 FREAKING DAYS?! YOU COULD'VE BAILED ME OUT! **(Keyword COULD'VE. Anyways, thanks for thinking that my life is so simple and that I have enough time to watch over you like a hawk. But sadly, no, I have a bullshitty life and besides, if I took over your mind and body again the bail out would've been perfectly executed, and by that I mean YOU BEING EXECUTED.)** Oh. Okay. Fine. In exchange for leaving me, I'm going to ignore you. For a week or so. Maybe more. **(Hey! At least I took off time to do some shit with you! But I'll just tell you your current future: you're going to have a boyfriend, find out how the hell you got here and no not with alchemy, but most of all, you'll get home. Somehow. I can't say it cause it'll be a SPOILER. And no, I'm not fucking bullshitting you right now.)** Really? **(Really.)** Okay. Thanks for the hint. I'm still going to ignore you, though. **(YOU MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKER OF A DICKHEAD WITH A DIPSHIT ASSHOLE SON OF A BITCHY SHITTY POOP OF A FUCKING JACKASS!)** Thanks for that comment. I'll cherish it forever and use it on you one day. As we walked towards the office doors, she handcuffed me. TIGHT.

"This is just a safety precaution. Don't worry, all Colonel Mustang has are some few questions. It will be over soon." She gave a stern smile, then a bitch face at me. She whispered in my ear, with a seething voice, "Don't you DARE FUCK with MY MUSTANG. Mentally and PHYSICALLY. I know you're just a little girl but that's an advantage. And if you do, the next thing you're fucking is a KNIFE, got that?!"

"Yes, bitch face." Jeez, yandere much? I don't even freaking like the grandpa! But I bet over a million fangirls do, and I think they outnumber you by 999,999 peeps.

"Why you-Never mind. As long as you don't touch or hurt my Mustang you'll be just a person I met. Nothing more nothing less." I nodded and smirked, unknown to the bitchy yandere because of my mask. But, to my great sadness **(You should be happy.),** she stopped me before we went in.

"Take off your mask once you reach inside. Or else further more investigation will be made and you'll be sentenced 2 years of imprisonment and after you'll go through this process again, but more painful."

"Why? It's just a fucking mask!" The woman sighed, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I've been through this believe it or not. And look where I am, punishing and seeing my people, framed as thieves and murderers, as they only do it for survival. If you need any help, ask me. Ask for Alaine Jenkins, and they know where to lead you. Just think of me as your insane but reasonable counselor." Alaine smiled, and then opened the door. Mustang looked up from his paperwork and shooed everyone except Hawkeye away, making room for me. Alaine stood outside, mouthing "good luck." Hmm, maybe she's a cool gal to go to, but when you piss her off- **(She'll go Yuno Gasai all over you and there's no escape like you're in Heavenly Host Elementary. Good luck. I'll exit your mind for a little while. This meeting should be private. :) )** WHAT?! Fine. You better return or else I'm fucking going to kill that Eric dude. **(*gulps* NOT ERIC! HE'S MY SUB!)** I went inside, and the first thing I did? Do the whip and nae nae.

"Watch me whip, now watch me nae nae! Watch me whip, whip, now watch me nae nae!~" Mustang looked dumbfounded, and I think Hawkeye sweatdropped, still looking strict and stern as ever. I sweatdropped too, because of my choices. What?! I was freaking out! I didn't know what to do!

"Ahem. You may stop...whatever the hell you're doing. Let's get to business." I gulped, and moved forward.

"First off, take off that mask. Then state your name and your business of ridding Central's crimes. Also, explain the outfit and the...breast nudity back there." I sighed and slowly took off the mask, pushing back my bed hair as I do so. Their eyes widened, then Mustang began to chuckle a bit.

"Hehe...So a little 10-year old Xingese girl has been protecting the citizens? What fun! So what's with the letter this morning, hmm?" I immediately flipped him off, giving him my bitch face.

"YOU. DO. NOT. CALL. ME. LITTLE! I'M A FUCKING WELL DEVELOPED 14-YEAR OLD GIRL, ASSHOLE!"

"I can surely see that." He smirked and I knew that he was eyeing my boobs. That ticked me off more.

"STOP THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKING PERVERT!" He smirked some more and I was literally going to kill him. Who knew that Mustang was more of an asshole in person? He then silence the lighthearted mood and went to serious mode.

"You didn't answer my questions. The outfit, your profile, and the nudity. NOW." Hawkeye cocked her gun quietly, but it was still a bit audible. It was a soft click, then a smooth click, with 2 clicks in between.

"Fine, asshole. The name's Walker. Olivia AnnaBella Walker. I'm like I said, 14-years old. I have an older brother and sister, and a...twin. He's...not here. He would've loved...this. Sorry. The outfit. This...was a gift. From who I do not know, but it felt like he was close to me, and he had the same initals like my...twin. It's...a bit revealing like I would say, but it's okay-ish, I suppose. And the nip sli-I mean, the boob revealing thing, was to distract, Sir Asshole. It's a battle strategy of mine, though it would've helped if they...were a bit bigger. But bigger boobs means more rape, so I'm kind of glad I'm...flat. I have another set of clothes in my backpack, but I'm afraid you fudging took it. You may be wondering why I saved your friend Hughes and gave you a homunculus, but that I'll explain later, so the others can hear." I gulped at the mention of my dead twin, and I almost cried, but they probably don't give a shit, even though they probably do. Drake...He...was like a role model, a person you can look up to. We were like Hikaru and Kaoru, but more open and sociable.

"Good. Now about the crimes."

"I simply did it for the military's attention. And for the better of the citizens." Wait why am I so serious?! How-I'm going to call him an asshole right now!

"You're an ass-Sorry." The fudge?! Why?! Is the Narrator messing with my mind again?! _(Think again.)_ What?! Who are you?! Eric?! _(Nope. I'm Eric-A. ERICA. I'm the most polite out of them and I'm hoping you won't fuck this up, so cussing is out of the question. By the way, Eric is only in case of "Narrator" getting sick or being a lazy ass. I'm here to make sure everything's in order. "Narrator's the core, Eric is the interior, and I'm the exterior and structure, so...yeah. Continue.")_ Wha-I'm not even. Do whatever. Jeez, who have you've been into?! _(Let's see...I was smart enough to crack into Drake, while for his first job Eric surprisely cracked into Charlie, so yep. We select specific people for our program, which is a secret project even unknown to the government. We gathered the brains, hackers, and experienced people with customer service to do this. I shouldn't tell you this, but you have the right to know. Even your siblings don't know. So this project is called: Project: Otaku's Dream X. Fancy, isn't it?)_ Whatever. Tell me later. I have too much shit going on right now.

"What was that? Please, tell me what you're going to say to me." Damn you, Mustang! Trying to bring on a challenge?! WELL FUCKING BRING IT ON! I clenched my hands, making fists and ready to go Chuck Norris all over him. _(Stop. Control yourself. I'll handle this. You can punch him after all you want, but contain yourself. For now.)_ Fine. At least you let me punch the asshole, unlike Narrator. She punches people herself.

"Nothing, asshole. You heard my answer." He stood up, and grabbed some paperwork from the file cabinet labeled "Citizens and Birth Documents."

"Fine. Lieutenant, search every file on Xingese people using the name "Olivia AnnaBella Walker." Also, get Sheska to bring every birth document of every Xingese person in the last 30 years. You, however, have to explain the items in your backpack." Hawkeye saluted and went to several cabinets, grabbing a whole shit ton of papers. She then went outside, leaving me with stupid asshole here. Humph. Everyone's going to be pissed when I tell them the truth later...

"AHEM. THE ITEMS." Ah, right. Wait. I forgot what they are. Oops. Fudge sandwich! Well, don't blame me! They took my belongings away for a week!

"Can you bring them in please? I kind of forgot what they look like and their purposes." I did the "hehe" sound after that, rubbing the back of my head.

"Fine. But if you try to attack, you'll be immediately sent back to prison and this will never be spoken of EVER AGAIN." He picked up his office telephone, calling in a few orders here and there. Then he slammed down the phone, and faced forwards again, ready to get answers straight from the horse's mouth. No pun intended, of course.

"Here's your bag with your items inside. Take a good look at each one and briefly explain each one." Wait when did that get here?! Oh well, in the otaku world nothing makes sense anyways... I stepped closer, unzipping the backpack and shuffling through every item, until I got my phone.

"Score! I finally got my baby back!" Mustang sweatdropped and shook his head, mumbling about today's society.

"What. Ahem. THE ITEMS PLEASE BITCH." Ugh! How rude!

"I'll explain EVERYTHING once everyone's here, okay bitch?!" Wait what happened to NOT CUSSING, HMM? _(He was getting on my nerves. This is why I envy rocks so much...)_ **(Yeah, I've seen him around. He is SUCH a jackass!)** ** _(Even I want to punch him!)_** **(Eric, why the fuck are you here? You said that you were sick.)** ** _(I-Uh...GOTTA GO KILL TITANS NOW!)_** **(You ain't leaving nowhere!)** _(Yes, what she said.)_ **(I'll be back with a very bruised Eric! Huehuehue...)** _ **(Save me, God!)**_ _(Make sure you hit him REAL nice!)_ Umm...Okay...

"How polite for a WELL DEVELOPED girl." AND NOW?! FUCK THIS! I'M EXPLODING! _(Explicit language not within fuck, shit, crap, etc. will be censored with these: * # $ % ! in case if we get sued for racism. All Rights Reserved. Also, when she gets really pissed she goes raging. Her sister, though, um...she's pissed all the time.)_

"$#!* !* &#!$ %! !* %!$#%!$3 !* &!$ !*#&!%#$! !*#^!% ! !* ^!%#* FUCKER CUNT SON OF A BITCH !*&#^#& *!#& ~! I CAN'T TAKE YOUR FREAKING PERVERTED INSULTS, YOU !*& &!*!" _(If you want to know what she said, PM "Narrator." We do not want to put explicit as fuck language in the public. Thank you for your cooperation.)_ Who-I don't even! How can you be calm?! Whatever! I tried to punch the fucking bastard, but I would die the most pathetic death if I did: RIP Olivia AnnaBella Walker-Feros. Otaku, Loving Sister, and A Daughter from Hell. Died of no manga for a month in prison.

"How...Nice. I'll give you a choice: become part of the military or go back in prison for 3 months, and after you get released you'l be under military watch, but you'll live a normal life. Risk your life or risk your sanity. Which will you choose?" Hmm. If I lose my sanity, I'll lose my pride. wait. I already lost my sanity to anime, so how can I lose my sanity again? **(I'm back. Eric and Erica won't bother you again. At least, that's what I think.)** Oh yeah, what's um...Project Otaku's Dream X? Erica mentioned it. **(Damn that stupid polite as fuck bitch...I mean, what is that?! It sounds soooo cheesy! Haha!)** _(Don't lie. You created the name yourself.)_ **(SHADDUP! Um...Maybe later?)** Uh huh...

"What's your choice, hmm?"

"Why are you offering this to me? I'm just a vigilante."

"Because...You seem...Interesting. With cutlass daggers with Philosopher's Stones, why wouldn't we think that? Also, you might know a few things, like what you stated in your letter." Okay. I think I'm ready. The plan is working well.

"Fine. I choose work for the military. I know some fighting skills from my Teacher's lessons. Who will I be working with?" He smirked a devilishly enchanting smirk. Wait wut? I mean, he's a stabbing stabber son of a fucker!

"You'll be working with one of the youngest and the best. Well speaking of the devil. They're right there." I turned around and almost had a fangirl attack. It was him and his brother. They are part...of my plan.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! CLIFF FUCKING HANGER! I know I know. It's not exactly a cliffhanger as much as a big hint, but whatever. I really am truly sorry for not updating soon! I have lots to do, and yeah. It's hard to manage spam, other accounts, YouTube, and my social life while doing this on the weekends, so yeah. If you're interested in a Truth or Dare Chapter or something, lemme know by posting a review! No seriously, I really need reviews. I need to know how my audience thinks of this and what I can improve on, so PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	7. Fanfic Schedule!

p style="text-align: center;"strong~ANNOUNCEMENT!~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHey guys! I FINALLY sorted out a schedule for posting chapters, so PLEASE READ THIS! And also I know how to spell schedule! I know I know, I'm soooooo cool! (sarcasm) So yeah. This is for every month, so yeah. Some days I won't be able to post, but it'll DEFINITELY follow this schedule, no matter what! I will start following this schedule next week! And in May I might miss a week because of my sister's wedding, but who cares?!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 1: The Girl with the Notebook/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 2: Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 3: Sweet Dreams, Otaku!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 4: Tokyo Mew Mew: Chocolate Creme a la Mode/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 5 (extra week if available): Random Fanfic or Side Chapter (by side chapter I mean Truth or Dares so PLS send in some T and Ds PLS! THX! :) )/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo yeah. That's the schedule that will be followed starting next month, so yeah. PLEASE SEND IN TRUTH OR DARE QUESTIONS! Also, I NEED MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE! I'm DYING to know what YOU GUYS think! And yeah. This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~/strong/p 


	8. NEW SCHEDULE!

**~Announcement~**

 **Sorry for the long absence! I PROMISE I'll make it up to you guys! Anyways, sorry for the weird schedule posting! It didn't freak out when I first saw it, but when I posted it it was all...weird coding stuff. So I'm sorry for that, and here's the NEW and LESS CONFUSING SCHEDULE!~ Again, I'll begin posting regularly next week, I swear!**

 **Week 1: The Girl with the Notebook**

 **Week 2: Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast**

 **Week 3: Sweet Dreams, Otaku!**

 **Week 4: Tokyo Mew Mew: Chocolate Creme a la Mode**

 **Week 5 (or extras): Side Stories/Q &As/T or D**

 **That's it. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm abandoning or on haitus when I'm not. Seriously. I'm just caught up with school, social life, and my family. that's all. I hope this clears things up! This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	9. HAITUS ALERT!

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry but grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast is going to be on haitus for a little while! And by little while I mean a year or so! It's just that I can't handle writing a chapter a week since I usually come up with stuff while I write and I currently lost my funny bone. So I'm very sorry for all the people reading this. I really am. So once I'm finished or halfway through with The Girl with the Notebook I'll try to work on this fanfic again. This is supposed to be the sequel, so I guess it's okay to do this? I don't know. Again I'm sorry I'm going on haitus, I can't work on a chapter per week and fucus on my studies and social life at the same time. I really can't. This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. Bye. :(**


End file.
